Particular configurations have been used for hydraulic-set packers in the art to avoid movement of the mandrel during operation. For example, looking from the uphole end to the downhole end, one typical configuration for a prior art hydraulic-set packer has a packing element at the uphole end, slips at the downhole end, and a hydraulic piston disposed between them on the packer. Another typical configuration for a prior art hydraulic-set packer has slips at the uphole end, a hydraulic piston at the downhole end, and a packing element disposed between them on the packer. Any configuration for a hydraulic-set packer other than these typical configurations will have issues with mandrel movement during setting procedures, which is undesirable when operating the packer.
In addition, some retrievable packers in the art have an element mandrel for the packing element that slides on the packer's main mandrel. The element mandrel seals with an O-ring on the main mandrel. Unfortunately, this arrangement can be unacceptable for high performance packers because the packer can be prone to leaking.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.